


You're That Person

by Latishiante1001



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Heat Sex, Kinktober 2018, Omega Loki, Sort Of, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alpha reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: You went off on a mission and a couple of days after you left, your omega’s heat started. Now you make it up to him.





	You're That Person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilylover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Early Morning Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969084) by [Latishiante1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001). 



> For this one, I picked my own because I don’t want to write any of the given prompts. This is also for someone who asked for this a LONG time ago but I had the opportunity to write it now so… It's based off of my fic 'Early Morning Rain' except in this one, it's Loki, not Dean. Anyway, enjoy this smutty piece!

Day 5: Feet | Sadism/Masochism | Feedeerism | Shotgunning \|/  **Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics** \|/   
  


* * *

  
“Loki! We’re back!” You call out as you walk onto the floor your quarters are. After a minute of not hearing a reply nor a God of Mischief flying out of a room and into your arms, you start walking towards the room you share with Loki. “Loki?”   
  
Right as you open the door, your nostrils flare and you become more primal than usual as a wave of heat scent comes out of the room. On the bed is Loki, writhing on the bed with a vigorously moving hand on his cock and clitoris.    
  
“Alpha, please! I need you so bad! I need your knot!” Loki cries, his face showing a bit of relief at seeing you.   
  
You walk in, closing the door behind you before taking your clothes off. “When did your heat start, Loki?”   
  
“A couple of days after you left.”   
  
“Damn it, Loki. Why didn’t you call me back?” You ask, feeling bad since you left for the mission four days ago, leaving Loki to suffer for two days.   
  
“You and I both know how important the mission was. You needed to go.”   
  
“But-“   
  
“Y/N. I had it handled. If it got too bad, I would’ve called you. You’re back now so why don’t you get over here and make it up to me?” Loki tells you, smiling a little.   
  
You smile back as you climb onto the bed and over Loki, kissing him deeply, pushing all of your forgiveness and love into it. Loki does the same but with more desperation, whimpering.   
  
“Please, Alpha. Please fuck me, fill me with your pups.” Loki begs, looking up at you.   
  
You freeze before looking deep into his eyes, “Loki.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Do you realize what you just said?”   
  
“...Yes.”   
  
“You... You really want that? I thought-“   
  
“I didn’t want that. But... I do now. I don’t know why I didn’t before. Maybe I was afraid. But if I loved you enough to let you become my Alpha, then I love you enough to bear your children.”   
  
“ _ Our _ children.” You correct, smiling with tears in your eyes.   
  
“ _ Our _ children.”   
  
“I love you too, Loki. So much.” You say, wrapping your arms around Loki in a hug.   
  
“Now, will you  _ please _ fuck me?” Loki asks, lifting his hips towards yours.   
  
“With pleasure.” You answer, feeling your cock slide out of its sheath. “I’m gonna take a guess that you’ve been preparing yourself for awhile now?”   
  
“Correct.”    
  
“Good.” You say before positioning your cock at Loki’s folds. “Are you ready?”   
  
“More than I could ever be.” Loki answers.    
  
You kiss Loki once before slowly pressing your length into him. Loki gasps at the stretch, throwing his head back. “Oh gods.”   
  
“Shh, it’s alright. You’re okay, right?” You comfort, running your hand through Loki’s hair.   
  
“Yes. This is just...fuck...my first time having anyone inside of me like this.”   
  
You stop as your length is fully in Loki, “Wait, what? You’ve never done it this way before?”   
  
“No. I always covered it when I was with someone else. I wanted to wait until I was with the right person.  _ You _ are that person.”    
  
“Aw, see now I feel really special.” You say, blushing a little. “But a little warning that this was your first time in this sense would’ve been appreciated.”   
  
“Sorry. I think it was the needy part of me that wanted to just get on with it.”   
  
“I figured. But you are okay, right? I didn’t hurt you?”   
  
“No, not at all. I’m fine. But I would be absolutely marvelous if you would move.”   
  
“You already are.” You tell him before slowly pulling out and pressing back in. “God, you’re tight.”   
  
“Fuck me, please.” Loki begs, bucking his hips.   
  
“No. I will not fuck you like an animal when it’s your first time like this.” You tell Loki, starting a slow, deep pace.   
  
“Alpha, please. We can do this later.”   
  
“No, we cannot. I promise that I will fuck you later but not now. Alright?”   
  
“A- Alright.” Loki agrees, gasping as you hit a spot deep inside of him. “Do that again.”   
  
You thrust deeper into him, hitting that spot again. Loki cries out, clenching his fists in the sheets.    
  
You continue to thrust into Loki, slowly and deeply, leaving kisses everywhere you can reach. Loki groans and moans, gasps and whimpers, whines and babbles with your thrusts, his upper body writhing on the bed.    
  
“Y/N! A- Alpha! I’m getting so close. Please, please make me come. Come with me and fill me with your pups.” Loki begs, feeling that familiar warmth in his belly.   
  
“Loki, oh god. I’m gonna come. Omega, can’t wait to fill you up, watch you swell with my pups. I love you so much, so much!” You babble along with him, feeling your knot growing, your pace quickening.   
  
“Bite me, Alpha! Claim me! Let everyone know that I am yours!”    
  
Those words make the animal inside of you come ever closer to the surface, making you bare your teeth and growl. “Come, Loki.”   
  
Loki whines before screaming, “Alpha,” as he comes, his walls tightening around you, bringing your orgasm closer.    
  
You growl, “Loki,” before moving your head down and biting down on the omega’s neck as your knot swells and you pump loads of come into Loki. Loki cries out at the sting of the bite and the stretch of your knot swelling.    
  
After biting Loki, you lick at the bite to clean it a bit before laying your head on Loki’s chest.    
  
“I love you, Y/N.” Loki tells you, laying an arm over you.   
  
“I love you too, Loki. Get some rest, Omega.”   


**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you enjoyed this! I'm really, really proud of it. Send in requests for the [upcoming days](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) that are for my fandoms! My fandoms include:  
> \- Supernatural  
> \- Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit  
> \- Marvel Cinematic Universe  
> \- Sherlock  
> \- Fast and Furious  
> \- Star Trek Reboot  
> \- And more so don't be afraid to ask for something not on this list!


End file.
